


Creo que te amo

by spacepieisalright



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, its short and sweet, sorta - Freeform, to a degree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepieisalright/pseuds/spacepieisalright
Summary: Slowly dying is much more enjoyable when visited by your angel in disguise.
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva/Revenant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Creo que te amo

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the day 2 of the 31 days of Apex prompt list. Yes, I'm 2 days late, no that won't stop me.

Rushing into battle was one of Octavio Silva’s favorite pastimes. He was quite well known for his impulsiveness. The promise of the thrill as he ran into danger blindly often overshadowed his consideration for his other team members’s tactfulness. Occasionally the outcome was in their favor. They would emerge victorious and find themselves in the winning circle, benefiting off of the daredevil’s quick acting. The excitement once they won was something the prize money and all the Apex employment checks couldn’t buy.

What he would give to feel the sense numbing ecstasy instead of lying in the scarlet soaked grass. Several wounds oozed blood. To the daredevil it moved slow, too slow for the Octrain. He briefly wondered how much blood he could possibly have his body before remembering Lifeline's exasperated scolding during a similar experience. He still couldn’t remember.

Except this time, he was alone. His team was dead, as was the opposing. He was holding onto his string of consciousness as he waited for the pain in his slow death to begin. Octane’s mask concealed his bittersweet mirth when realizing that he had won that battle.

He could crawl with his leftover strength and hide like an old cat, patiently waiting for his death. But Octane wasn't a coward nor was he patient. So he stayed put, fingers twitching for something to do. He removed his mask, soaked with blood on the inside. The sun felt nice on his face. But not even that could hold his complete attention for long. Soon he heard familiar footsteps. 

His neck craned painfully, searching for the person behind those footsteps. They were unmistakable. The whirring and the subtle scraping of metal against metal. The footsteps themselves were almost silent but in a situation such as this, stealth was not the highest priority. How lucky for him, his hearing suffered from groundbreaking stunts.

Octane grinned, showing missing teeth lost on the butt of a G7-Scout. His body throbbed with leftover excitement. The rush felt good.

"Hey, good lookin'," he whistled at Revenant, miraculously not spitting up blood.

The sim hummed low in what would be the back of his throat. "Already delirious?"

"Ah, why so modest, amigo?" Octane said, feigning offense to the very thought of lying to his favorite robot.

Revenant stood over Octane's pitiful display, effectively blocking the sun. It gave the murderous robot a nice glow, letting on the false appearance of purity. "You look horrible."

"Thanks." 

Octane could feel the adrenaline wearing off, losing the high he craved. The pool that surrounded him was as scarlet as his partner’s paint. Revenant was kneeled next to the adrenaline junkie. A sharp sheen shone when hit by the sunlight as Revenant arranged his hand into a sharp weapon. 

He knew what was coming and braced himself. This wasn’t exactly the first time the two have done this. Usually it was during the heat of battle. The anticipation excited him greatly. 

One could appreciate their long death being shortened to being as minimalist pain inflicted as possible. Octane knew others would receive no such treatment from the simulacrum. It made him feel special. A feeling he usually could only achieve when praised for his death defying foolishness. With Revenant it came easily. He found it in the little things the other did for him. Like cutting his throat with his hand, for instance. 

"Creo que te amo" he said quietly, words slurred.

And then his world went black.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find my apex blog on tumblr @spacecookiesaremadebetter


End file.
